


Bottom markie lee 🥺

by Kpop_owns_me



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, First Book, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Multi, Power Bottom, Smut, Sub Mark, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Top everyone else(NCT), cute shit, he is a bottom, idk - Freeform, im sorry, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_owns_me/pseuds/Kpop_owns_me
Summary: It’s basically just a book about bottom mark(nct) one shots that I’m writing because of ya know ~quarantine tingzzz~ so enjoy crappy writing
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee & Moon Taeil, Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, a lot more, etc
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> check Out my wattpad (vhopeloveif ya want I’m not really active on their but yea

I’ll start posting when I get a good night's rest and do my school work......💅🏾

Jk but I will start posting when I got some good stories and stuff but for now, go to other authors, it’s quarantine time don't be bored ok? Ok.


	2. Stressed day~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little markie🍭🍼
> 
> Fluffieee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guys don't know he's a little
> 
> |not proofread|

Mark bites his lip as he gets the move wrong once again. That was the 4th time he's gotten it wrong and the other members are starting to get sick of it.

Mark come onnn~ what's wrong with you we've been here for a long time just get it right, everybody's tired” Haechan said with an annoyed look on his face. 

”i-im sorry I d-didnt m-mwean fow-”

”NO we've been here because you can't get one fucking move right mark! Do you think your just gonna mess up on the stage and every fucking thing is gonna be okay-” 

”Hae-chan” taeyong exclaimed

”No No he needs to fucking hear this taeyong! like I can't understand what's wrong with him!” Hae-chan yelled walking towards Markie. Markie looked down before they could see his teary-eyed face and pouted lips.

’I hawf to do this for Mark’ Markie thought to himself before getting token out of his thoughts by a shove and bam he was on the floor. 

”huh, mark huh!”Hae-chan yelled at markie who was on the floor

”Hae-chan thats e fucking nough, like damn” jaehyun said while pushing Hae-chan away from Markie, who was looking at the floor. It was calm for a while johnny and Taeyong were calming Hae-chan down while nobody messed with mark since they thought he needed space until they heard sniffles and then after sniffles they heard small and quiet whimpers, and everyone looked at immediately looked at mark to see him crying but trying to wipe away the tears before anybody saw but the tears just kept coming.

“ Ah m-mark I-“ haechan tried saying before mark looked up and glared at him “M-markie dwont.....wike you!” markie said with tears running down his face Before anyone could say anything markie grabbed his stuff and ran towards the door dodging the members that were close to the door 

”Wait mar-“ jaehyun tried 

“No your nevwer gownna be my daddies or mwoomies! Expect jaehyunnie~ he sweems nicest” markie cried out before slamming the door and running off 

~silence~

“What just happened? He wasn’t talking like he normally does when he gets angered or annoyed” jungwoo said with an confused face to the others

”Well that was definitely littlespace” taeyong said leaning back a little While glancing at everyone hoping they all know what it is but lost hope from seeing some confused faces

“Ohh~ you mean that thing where you go into a childlike mindset because of traumatic events or just stress, and that helps you relax?” jaehyun announced while looking at taeyong for reassureance And once he nodded he smiled a little but then frowned

”wait so that means basically a child walked out of here alone probably not knowing where he's going...ahh shit” jaehyun said before running out of the practice room 

”wait so I basically yelled and then pushed a baby... I'm so fucked” haechan said looking a little scared

“Yea you really should be” jungwoo, yuta and Johnny said while cracking their fists. 

____________________________________________

“Mark! Baby!” Jaehyun yelled out while looking around their dorm before calling the dreamies 

“Jaemin um have you seen mark he isn’t at the dorm” jaehyun said while putting the phone on speakerphone to look around more.

“U-uh nooo not at all not one bi-markie-baby go with renjun,Jeno or jisung...chenle oh he isn’t here _baby.....~he_ isn’t~...no sadly not baby boy...~ _b-but daddiee_ ~...baby he isn’t here you can play with him later...~ _okie dokie daddie~_ ” jaemin said probably thinking he’s covering the speaker. 

Jaehyun could here the whines and huffs from markie before jaemin got back to talking to him.

“Jaemin I know you have him can you just please ask him if I can see him” jaehyun pleaded 

“....fine but if he gets hurt one more fuc-“

“Yea I know jaemin~ now go ask”

~Time skip~

Jaehyun approached the dreamies dorm quickly before running straight in and finding jeno in the living room

“Hey jenno where’s markie?” Jaehyun asked quickly 

“Oh he’s with chenle and jisung” 

“Okay thanks” jaehyun said before running off to hidings room and checking if they were there..they were not so it was chenles room.

As he opened the door he saw mark curled up in chenles blanket with Chenle behind him holding his waist.

“Oh your here” Cheney said looking straight at jaehyun 

“Yea um can ya get out please..just for a little”

Chenle glared at him for a little before getting up slowly

After he was alone he went towards markie and shook him awake.

“Ughhh~ ngh wha-dada” mark said while rubbing his eyes to get better vision 

“Yea I’m not dada or daddie their out there but I just needed to talk to you alone okay” jaehyun said climbing on the bed and hugging markie gently.

“Okie” mark said quietly

“You know channie didn’t mean any of that stuff right, he was just tired and frustrated, he still loves you..we all do okay” jaehyun said softly in markies ear

“R-rweelly?”

“Really” jaehyun smiled

“I love you too papa...” mark said while dowsing off

“We all love you too little tiger”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s bad🥺


	3. So long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No fluff
> 
> No smut
> 
> Just sadness and violence 
> 
> Mentions of abuse
> 
> Death 
> 
> Drugs
> 
> Sorry :)
> 
> Jungwoo 
> 
> X
> 
> Mark
> 
> _________________________________________

Mark woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air... after a while he reached for his phone that was on his desktop. 

As the phone turned on he groaned and closed his eyes a little from the blinding light emitting from his phone.

As his eyes got more adjusted he looked at the time and noticed it said 5:00am.

“Ah shit...college in an hour” he groaned out before turning off his phone and looking at the ceiling.

“Fuck you old man” he grinned while flipping off his ceiling, as his dad was the reason to his horrible sleep schedule.

After sitting there for a while he decides to get up and shower.

While showering he thinks back to his dream...

•flashback warning•

Mark sat up from his mothers bed with her not besides him, as he gets off the bed while rubbing his eyes he hears shouting that sounds like his mother and father....father?

“D..da.dad?” He whispered not without trembling of course as he walked silently towards the screaming which was mostly from his mother and Thats concerning considering the person she’s talking to.

“M..mommy!” He said as he ran towards her body that was on the floor covered in blood.

“B..baby..listen to me okay..” she said as she held mark in her arms while looking at one spot

“I..I need for you to...”

“To what m..mommy!?” He cried out before trying to look at what she’s looking at but getting pulled back to look at her.

“R..ru..run baby boy please” she said before she slowly lost grip of mark.

Marks whole body trembled in fear as he heard those words but what made him more afraid was what his dad said after that.

“I didn’t want to do it in front of her so I killed her” his dad said obviously drugged out of his mind but he still somewhat said it so calmly, which made mark even more terrified.

Mark thought to him self,

‘What was he gonna do? Kill me next? Beat me and then take me away? Sell me?’

A lot of things were going through his mind before he decided to run, but his dad ran to and since little 8 year old mark had small legs he got caught and....

•end of flashback•

Mark felt tears fall down his face remembering all the things that happened before washing up.

~Time skip~

Mark frowned as he saw his spot got taken by someone.

‘Guess their new’ he thought as he groaned cause he was not in the mode to talk to people right now and decided to go to another spot that wasn’t crowded, after parking he turned off his car and just Closed his eyes before starting to screams and punch the wheel, thankfully nobody was there to hear this because people would start avoiding him a lot more than they do because of the dad and mom shit but this would make them even more scared or uncomfortable.

After awhile of being done with screaming he noticed something with orange on it in the corner of his eyes and quickly looked over just to see jungwoo the bitch of the whole college recording everything while obnoxiously chewing his fucking gum before mark got out of the car that’s when he stopped filming and started walking towards mark.

“What the fuck!? Why were you recording me!” Mark yelled after pushing jungwoo away

“Dude chill the fuck out I wasn’t the one having a temper tantrum because my ‘daddie~’ fucking killed his mom.. and I recorded because it was funny” jungwoo said putting his hands up a little.

“Dont fucking talk about my mother you bitch” mark said before grabbing jungwoos phone and running off to his classes.

“Hey you bitch give me my fucking phone” jungwoo yelled while running after mark.

~Time skip~

‘Imma just skip they don’t even check if I’m actually there since they don’t really care to look’ mark thought as he walked out the restroom and started walking towards the exit. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seemed rushed I’m tired as heck but
> 
> What ships do y’all want in this book by the way?
> 
> Please tell me🥺


	4. Xanax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •abusing Xanax can lead to long-term memory damage, emotional changes, and an increased likelihood of suicidal thoughts or tendencies.•
> 
> ^this is a warning 
> 
> stay safe guys（＾ω＾）
> 
> Not proofread 
> 
> Mild swearing
> 
> _______________________________________

•i don't need a xanny to feel better•

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

”Markie did you take the pills your mom gave ya,” taeyong said dragging do young and Jung-woo over to talk with him, while they yelled objections.

”What pills?..” mark said looking up at taeyong with a confused look, who was giving him a weird expression the same for the other members.

”um..you don't remember the pills you took since you were young...are you okay?” taeil explained with a concerned but amused expression

”...ohhhh those ones..yea I haven't taken them yet thanks for reminding me taeyong,” Mark said while getting up and jogging towards his bag.

•ᴍᴀʀᴋ•

’fuck mark how do you forget a pill you took since you were young’ I thought to myself while throwing more pills than I needed in my mouth because I thought that if I did that they would actually work instead of making me worse as my mother told me, but I didn't listen

'𝖐𝔦𝖑𝔩 𝖞𝔬𝖚𝔯𝖘𝔢𝖑𝔣'

”ᴛʜᴇ ᴠᴏɪᴄᴇ ɪs ʙᴀᴄᴋ"

'𝕯𝖔 𝖎𝖙..𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖉𝖔𝖘𝖊'

”m-”

'𝖓𝖔𝖇𝖔𝖉𝖞 𝖜𝖔𝖚𝖑𝖉 𝖓𝖔𝖙𝖎𝖈𝖊'

”yes they would” I whimpered 

”ma-”

'𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖞 𝖍𝖆𝖙𝖊 𝖞𝖔𝖚'

”N-no they don't” I whispered while tugging at my hair

'𝖎𝖙 𝖜𝖔𝖚𝖑𝖉 𝖇𝖊 𝖖𝖚𝖎𝖈𝖐'

”re-really?..”

”MAR-”

'𝖄𝖊𝕾-'

”Mark!” Johnny clapped getting mark out if his head 

”h-huh..” I said a little dazed from the pills I took

”We gotta go..stop mumbling to yourself” he yawned out while rubbing his eyes

“O..oh okay I’ll be there in a bit guys y’all can go to the car and wait..hahaha,” I said quietly while looking at all of the members waiting at the door leave quickly after I said that

'𝖘𝖊𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖞 𝖉𝖔𝖓𝖙 𝖈𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖆𝖇𝖔𝖚𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚..𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖏𝖚𝖘𝖙 𝖆 𝖇𝖚𝖗𝖉𝖊𝖓 𝖙𝖔 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖒'

”no I'm not shut up”

”oh um okay we’ll wait,”taeil said before walking over to me and ruffling my hair.

•a week later•

3ʀᴅ ᴘᴏᴠ

The voice is still here but it's gotten more violent because of the pills and it's put a huge toll on Mark and the others have noticed it no matter how much he's tried to hide it. He forgets things he never forgets, he’s tired all the time and he's very emotional now.

He and Hae-chan were playing on the game and Hae-chan won, Hae-chan being himself he shoved it in marks face and teased him, and all of a sudden everyone heard a big smack and ran to the living room to see Hae-chan holding his face and looking at Mark while Mark glared at him with glossy eyes for a little and then walked to his room slammed the door and locked it

”what the fuck was that,” yuta said looking at marks door in disbelief And then to Haechan

”i-i don't know he just- I just-” Hae-chan mumbled with tears falling out of his eyes 

”aww it's okay I'll make him say sorry to ya” Kun said while cuddling Hae-chan and wiping his tears

”yea we’ll check on him later,” Jung-woo said going towards the two on the couch and after a second of looking at marks door and hearing nothing they went towards Hae-chan and cuddled on the couch.

•ᴍᴀʀᴋ ᴘᴏᴠ•

'𝖘𝖊𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖞 𝖔𝖓𝖑𝖞 𝖈𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖆𝖇𝖔𝖚𝖙 𝖍𝖎𝖒 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖘𝖔 𝖉𝖔 𝖎𝖙'

”n-no..please stop..shut up” i cried out softly not wanting any of them to hear him

'𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖉𝖔𝖓𝖙 𝖈𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖆𝖇𝖔𝖚𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖒 𝖊𝖎𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗'

”ye-yes I do..it h-hurts..p-please..ah..stop” I said breathing heavily 

'𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖜𝖍𝖞 𝖉𝖎𝖉 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖘𝖑𝖆𝖕 𝖍𝖎𝖒'

“I-I..p-please..SHUT UP” i yelled out before covering my mouth and looking at my door to make sure i locked it which i forgot if i did..that’s happening a lot now

“Mark...are you okay..?” I heard as multiple people walked up to my door

“Jaehyun I-...I was j-just su-surprised I-I didn’t mean..t-to..I-I’m s-sorry” I said hyperventilating and having darkness cloud over my sight 

“I-I can’t see..please I-help me..p-pl-please someone ...jaehyunnie please..I’m scared..I-I c-can’t see” I cried out reaching out for something

“Baby we’re here we’re coming just breath okay” Johnny said a little shaky 

'𝖁𝕺 𝕴𝕿 𝕹𝕺𝖂'

“Ok” I said stilled hyperventilating while tears rolled down my face 

'𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖎𝖗 𝖔𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖉𝖗𝖊𝖘𝖘𝖊𝖗 𝖔𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖗𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙'

“Mhmm I-I ca-cant f-feel it..p-please” I whimpered loudly before feeling something rough and grabbing it

'𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖍𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖎𝖙 𝖓𝖔𝖜 𝖔𝖕𝖊𝖓 𝖎𝖙 𝕹𝕺𝖂'

“I-...o-okay..I-I’m- i st-still ca-can’t se-see pl-please” I say trying to open the pill bottle but with me shaking so violently I can’t

“It w-won’t op-open..ole-please..I c-can’t-“ I got interrupted by the cap flying off and all of the pills flying out of the bottle which was a loud noise

“Baby w-what was that huh?” Do young said banging on the door

“Mark talk to us please!” yuta yelled while banging on the door 

“The..the p-pills f-fell wh-what sh-should I d-do!?” I sobbed out why getting on the floor and patting the ground to look for the pills

“Mark?! Please don’t do what I think your about to do!? Mark!” Haechan yelled trying to kick to door down 

“What is he trying to do” jungwoo said looking at the others to see their confused faces 

“He’s trying to fucking kill him self! Get the door open now!” Haechan yelled out while kicking the door

“Move” Johnny said quickly before kicking the door open for all of them to see mark on the ground with spit fizzing out of his mouth

“Mark!... call the fucking ambulance NOW!” Haechan cried out being the first one to move taeyong was the one to call the ambulance and jungwoo was the one to carry mark out since the rest were shocked.

•time skip•

“What the fuck happened to mark!?” Renjun yelled while running towards the rest of the group with the other dreamies running behind him

“Yea We heard he got hurt!” Chenle said getting closer to the room but getting pulled back by Haechan 

“Their still looking at him” Haechan said pulling him to a chair

“What happened?” Jisung said looking at all of the members noticing somethings off 

“Yea y’all are looking very sad and concerned what happened to him your scaring me?!” Jaemin said looking at the members

“He..he tried to kill himself” taeyong said while looking down at his feet with tears falling down his face, Johnny put his arm around him and hugged him.

“Wha-what” jeno said not believing what he just heard

“Bu-but why though” jisung said confused

“We don’t know the doctors might tell us so we have to wait” 

•time skips•

“Are any of y’all Mark lees relatives” a doctor Who walked out looking at their clipboard said.

Taeyong,Johnny and Haechan quickly got up and went towards the doctor since the rest were sleep

“Um no were his friends.. his parents are coming their in Canada right now” Johnny said looking at the doctor hopefully 

“Oh..okay well he’s fine now we put him on sedatives so he could sleep but did he have any pills he was taking before he tried to...” the doctor said trailing off a little not wanting to say it

“I-oh um yes he was on Xanax for his anxiety he’s had it since he was young” taeyong said after the doctor hoping to see mark quickly 

“Ohh I see..so have y’all seen him take more than 2 of these Xanax before?”

“Um actually yea when we were at dance practice he swallowed like 4 but I didn’t really think nothing of it” Haechan said looking at the three while nervously biting his lip 

“Yea okay did he have random emotional problems or  
Forgetting things that no one should forget” the doctor said writing things on their clipboard

“Yea he slapped Haechan, yelled at yuta, argued with jungwoo, punched the wall a lot, almost threw a knife at Johnny but didn’t because jaehyun was there, started crying a lot, forgot his phone password, forgot when his birthday was, forgot about his food a lot and almost burned the place down” taeyong said with no pause while the others just stared at him in shock

“Oh..um okayy...well this shows that he was abusing his usage of his pills so those were the side effects of of it and also the suicidal thoughts and attempt was a big side effect of his pill dosages..but that’s all he gonna be put on watch for a while so y’all can see him just don’t make any loud noises and don’t mention the incident he might not remember and it might hurt him more from hearing again okay..bye”

After the doctor left they woke the others up to go see mark but told them everything before going in.

“Mark~” they all said in sync From seeing him eating food he flinched a little but than smiled at them a little

“H-hey guys” he grumbled 

“How are ya” do young says getting closer to the bed

“My throat hurts a lot like I was screaming for an hour..what happened why am I the only one hurt?” Mark said looking around at the confused

“Well uhh umm” jungwoo said

“Hmm uhh yeaa lets Yuta tell you that” haechan said giggling alittle

“Ahh nahh let taeyong tell you” yuta said with an weird expression 

“Nuhu jaehyun tell him” taeyong said smiling a little

“...no Johnny” jaehyun said with a blank face 

“Fine dang you were riding a bike and fell down a hill a very big hill and hit your head” Johnny said which made everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

“What you told me to tell him?”

“He can’t ride a bike you idiot” taeil said poking at Johnny 

“Ohh..........bye” Johnny said as he ran out following the others since they didn’t want to say anything either 

“HEY GET BACK HERE” mark yelled as he heard their steps getting further away

“Their like kids” he said laying back down and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up all night for this hope ya like it cause I sure don’t 
> 
> Pls gives me suggestions on what one-shots I should do please🥺


End file.
